


[podfic] your ears turned to the roar

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoilers through 5.10; <i>In which Jo grows up.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] your ears turned to the roar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your ears turned to the roar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8127) by musesfool. 



**Link to text version of story:**[your ears turned to the roar](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1810592.html)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length/file size:** 1510 words, 10:16 min., 4.9 MB  
 **Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?7l19fanbdc7pt33) or [m4b (podbook)](http://www.mediafire.com/?ky8ewsj9pe61nwj)  
audiofic.jinjurly: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/your-ears-turned-to-roar) or [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/your-ears-turned-to-roar-audiobook)  
 **Author's Summary:** spoilers through 5.10; _In which Jo grows up._

  



End file.
